1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to identification cards of the type used as credit cards, bank ATM cards, or for other applications requiring user identification, and more particularly to a card having a special code arrangement which requires an adjustment of the card by one familiar with the code before the card will identify the authorized card holder.
2. Description of Background Art
A background art search directed to the subject matter of this application conducted in the U.S. Pat. and Trademark Office disclosed the following U.S. Letters Patent: U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,399,473; 3,705,294; 4,801,790; and 4,899,038.
None of the patents uncovered in the search discloses an identification card having a primary magnetic code portion located on a non-movable part of the card and a secondary magnetic code portion located on a movable part of the card which card requires action by one familiar with the code arrangement to move one part of the card relative to the other to make the two separate code portions function in combination with each other to identify the authorized holder of the card.